


Akce Rilexian

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: AU all of them meet at a conference before Böck is even assigned to Moser's team, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Přednáška byla poměrně zajímavá, ale stejně nad obsahem nepřemýšlel ani o vteřinu déle poté, co opustil sál. Hrnul se do restaurace, kde si objednal pivo a usadil se s ním k nejzadnějšímu stolu. Těch lidí kolem… Nebyl to jeho šálek čaje, ale na školení se holt jezdit muselo. A někdy se tam dali potkat lidé zajímaví, moc zajímají, pousmál se spokojeně při vzpomínce na předloňský rok. Napil se, sundal si sako a přehodil je přes opěradlo židle.

 

 

Proč by si dnes večer nemohl něco podobného zopakovat? pomyslel si a vytáhl si rukávy košile po lokty. Známost určitě nehledal, z té poslední měl pořád šrámy na duši, ale trocha uvolnění nemůže škodit. Jen najít někoho, kdo by za to stál a kdo by o to stál…

 

 

Přelétnul očima sál. Postupně se plnil, dovnitř vcházeli muži rozličného věku, výšky, prostě poměrně pestrá paleta, ačkoliv ti vysocí se sportovními postavami mírně převažovali. Ne, že by Alex proti nim něco měl, ale řekněme, že preferoval určitou jedinečnost a tihle svalovci byli prostě jeden jako druhý. Jako on sám, pomyslel si s úšklebkem a znovu upil, zatímco dál pohledem mapoval sál.

 

 

Očima se zastavil u baru. Odložil půllitr a zaujatě naklonil hlavu. Myslí mu prolétlo slovo roztomilý, když tak pozoroval drobného mladíka, očividně nervózního, jak postává u barové židle, poklepává prsty o pult a čeká na svou objednávku. Byl hezký. Na policistu snad až moc.

 

 

Alex se ani nepohnul, neodvrátil pohled, když se na něj blonďák zadíval, ale ten byl příliš roztěkaný, než aby mu věnoval pozornost. Bloudil pohledem po místnosti, načež se mile usmál na barmana, když obdržel své pivo. Jeho kroky ale nezamířily k jednomu ze stolů, k Alexově spokojenosti se mladík vyhoupnul na barovou židli, čelem k sálu. Myšlenkami byl ale zřejmě úplně mimo, neboť stále nezaznamenal, jak soustředěně jej jistý host pozoruje.

 

 

Na Alexově neoholené tváři se usadil úsměv. Možná už si někoho na dnešek našel. Pravděpodobnost úspěchu sice nebyla vysoká, ale na něco takového už si zvyknul. Musel to prostě risknout.

 

 

I když si z nějakého důvodu v případě toho plaše vyhlížejícího mladíka, který sice byl dost dobře i starší než on, ale klamal vzhledem, dával docela dobré šance, rozhodl nevsadit všechno na jednu kartu a zkusit najít ještě nějakou zálohu…

 

 

Jen tu myšlenku dokončil, hluboko ve svém nitru pocítil prvotní náznaky vzrušení. Oči mu totiž padly na muže, jenž stál takřka na opačné straně sálu, zády se opíral o zeď a černý kabát měl přehozen přes předloktí. To by ještě nebylo tak zvláštní, možná působivé, to zcela určitě ano, muž byl velmi charismatický už od pohledu, jenže to, jak se přímo na Alexe díval, to jej zasáhlo.

 

 

Bledě modré oči jej intenzivně pozorovaly, načež se Alex musel zatvářit zaskočeně, neboť černovlasý muž se posměšně pousmál. Vypadal sebejistě, a když pohodil hlavou, aby si odstranil neposlušný pramen z tváře, tak určitě věděl, jak dobře to gesto vypadá. Alex mírně přivřel oči a úšklebek mu oplatil.

 

 

Chvíli na sebe tak koukali, dokud se muž nezatvářil otráveně, nesklopil pohled ke kabátu a trochu jej nepřerovnal. Pak opět vzhlédl. Alex mu stále věnoval svou plnou pozornost a srdce se mu rozbušilo v očekávání, jakmile mu bylo naznačeno, že na něj muž počká venku. Ty nezapomenutelně tvarované rty mu věnovaly další poloúsměv, načež už Alex zíral pouze na prázdné místo u zdi.

 

 

Pak jako by mu přepnulo v mysli, cuknul sebou a vyklopil do sebe zbývající obsah sklenice. Zvedl se a začal si oblékat sako, pohledem se vrátil k baru, odkud… Usmál se. Blonďák tam nadále stál a pro tentokrát se na něj koukal. Alexe náhle zabodlo u srdce, že z toho nakonec nic nebude, protože…

 

 

Sakra, bylo to těžké rozhodování. Tenhle mladík byl roztomilý, až to bolelo, kdežto ten druhý… Bylo mu horko jen při pomyšlení na ty modré oči, jež na něj hleděly s nefalšovaným zájmem. A proto mu dal také přednost. Blonďák se mu sice zdál být dobrou šancí, nicméně ten černovlasý muž představoval jistotu.

 

 

Zkontroloval, jestli má všechno, a vydal se k východu z restaurace. Zrovna si upravoval límec, když vyšel ven a do tváře jej udeřil studený vítr. Musel polknout a přimět se znovu dýchat, jakmile spatřil důvod, kvůli němu opustil dusné teplo hotelové restaurace. Stál jen pár kroků od něj, ruce v kapsách černého kabátu, s nímž si poryvy větru pohrávaly stejně jako s jeho vlasy. Tvářil se bezvýrazně, přesto už jen tím výjevem budil respekt a v Alexově případě i něco víc.

 

 

"Richard," představil se černovlasý muž, když se k němu Alex přiblížil.

 

 

"Alex," stiskl nabízenou ruku a znejistěl, jelikož Richard jej sjel skeptickým pohledem.

 

 

"V tomhle tady nastydneš," ušklíbl se. "Přijel jsem z Vídně, mám tady pokoj."

 

 

"Fajn," usmál se Alex, potěšen vývojem situace. Stačilo mu pozorovat ty dokonalé rty při řeči a už se strašně těšil na celý večer. "Půjdeme?"

 

 

Koutky Richardových úst se pobaveně zachvěly.

 

 

"Samozřejmě, ale pokud se nepletu, v restauraci tě někdo zaujal ještě přede mnou."

 

 

Alex se usmál skoro ďábelsky. Tušil, kam tím Richard míří, což vyvolalo další přísun krve do slabin.

 

 

"Ten blonďák," pokračoval Richard, chápaje Alexovo zubení jako výmluvný souhlas. "Myslíš, že by do toho šel?" odhodil si opět pramen vlasů z tváře a Alex se zuby nehty bránil nutkání po něm skočit. Jen bůh věděl, jestli si je Richard vědom toho, jak rajcovně onen pohyb působí.

 

 

"Zdál se mi docela… Nevím," pokrčil Alex rameny. "Za zkoušku by to stálo."

 

 

"Dobře, tak jdeme," kývnul Richard směrem ke vchodu, načež následoval Alexe zpět dovnitř. "Vrátíme se do sálu, pochybuji, že už stihl dopít."

 

 

Alex se na svého společníka zvědavě zadíval, úsměv stále hříšně nadšený. Richard protočil oči.

 

 

"A jak si myslíš, že jsem si tě v tom davu vyhlídnul? Všiml jsem si, jak ho svlíkáš pohledem," hleděly mu Richardovy modré oči přímo do těch jeho, byl blízko, hřál… "Nemůžeš se tvářit méně nadrženě?" uchechtl se Richard při pohledu na Alexe, jenž skutečně vypadal, že bude slintat. "Sice mi to lichotí, ale soustřeď se."

 

 

Alex se tedy pokusil zkonsolidovat, sám sebe příliš nechápal, proč je z Richarda… Eh, kecy. Naprosto se chápal. Ten blonďák se sice blížil "jeho" typu víc, jenže ať už si kdokoliv mohl myslet cokoliv, Richard byl prostě luxusní zboží.

 

 

Do sálu už Alex vešel s emocemi a hormony pod kontrolou, a okamžitě zamířil k baru. Tvář mu zbrázdil spokojený úsměv. Mladík tam pořád byl a vypadal ještě ztraceněji než prve. Museli ho ale odtud dostat pryč, protože přesvědčovat někoho k… něčemu… no, sál plný policistů asi nesplňoval kritéria ideálního místa. Mrknul očkem za sebe, Richard jen pokrčil rameny, a tak se Alex vydal za blonďákem sám.

 

 

Byl spatřen poměrně rychle, světlé oči se zastavily na jeho tváři a mladík mu věnoval váhavý úsměv. Alex na moment vážně nechápal, jak najednou může koukat po sebejistém Richardovi a tady po té nervózní roztomilosti, ale vážně jen na moment.

 

 

"Alex," zazubil se na něj a opřel se zády o bar.

 

 

"Christian," oplatil mu projev náklonosti mladík a sjel jej pohledem od hlavy k patě, což Alexe trochu vyvedlo z míry. "Mám se ptát nebo je vše zřejmé?"

 

 

Tentokrát Alex regulérně vykulil oči.

 

 

"To jsem byl tak průhledný?" vyrazil ze sebe společně se smíchem.

 

 

"Nestává se mi často, aby na mě muži zírali nepřetržitě několik minut přes celou místnost plnou lidí," naklonil Christian hlavu, Alex se nemohl na jeho skoro andělský obličej vynadívat, přesto začínal tušit, že jestli něco, tak úplný andílek před ním zrovna nestojí. To mu ostatně hrálo do karet.

 

 

"Nejsem tady sám, Christiane," přešel hned k jádru věci a naznačil Richardovi, aby se k nim připojil, načež je navzájem představil.

 

 

"Číslo pokoje je 313, přímo tady v hotelu, bude-li co, probereme to tam," těkal Richard pohledem mezi oběma muži.

"Jestli…" usmál se Alex mile na Christiana. "…máš zájem, za 10 minut tam buď." S tím se odlepil od pultu a společně s Richardem se vzdálili.

 

 

"Když nedorazí, s tebou ale můžu počítat…?" neodolal při stoupání do schodů otázce Alex, potřeboval se ujistit.

Richard vydal zvuk, který Alex nebyl schopen někam zařadit.

 

 

"Viděl ses už někdy v zrcadle třeba? Jestli máš obavy, že si bez vidiny trojky půjdu někam shánět ženskou, tak zbytečně," hodil po něm Richard pobavený pohled.

 

 

"Takže v tvém případě mají šanci i ženy?" rozvíjel konverzaci Alex, měli ještě čas, tak proč si trochu nepopovídat s kolegou z jiného města, že…

 

 

Richard zahučel souhlas.

 

 

"Co ty? Stoprocentní?"

 

 

"Ano, více méně," odpověděl Alex, jenž si momentálně nebyl jist, zda si v něm každý čte jako v otevřené knize, nebo jestli je to jen tím, že právě i dnes chtěl, aby si toho ti… vyvolení… všimli.

 

 

"Neměj obavy," vyjádřil si Richard správně ono náhle ticho. "Neřekl bych, že se všichni zaměřují na to, na co my…"

Je to v úsměvu a očích, slýchával Alex často a možná to tak skutečně bylo, ale pokud člověk vyloženě neměl zájem něco takového zjišťovat, nevšiml si.

 

 

"Jen mě zarazilo, že jste to s Christianem oba tak bezpečně odhadli."

 

 

"Zkušenost," pokračoval v zametání Alexových obavav Richard a vytáhnul z kapsy kabátu klíče. Vklouzli do pokoje.

"To si tě ve Vídni musí hodně považovat," rozhlédl se Alex obdivně po místnosti, pohled se mu neomylně zastavil u postele, jejíž velikost shledal jakožto ideální.

 

 

"Ani ne, spíše jen chtějí ukázat, že na to mají," odložil si Richard kabát na věšák, ale neposadil se. Alex se už stačil uvelebit v křesle, zatímco jeho společník se jen opřel dlaněmi o opěradlo gauče, po chvíli se opět narovnal, aby se zbavil i saka. To ostatně už odložil i Alex, o kus dál nechal také své boty a ponožky, oči mu samovolně co chvilku zalétávaly k Richardovi.

 

 

Bylo to zvláštní. Ano, zažil už několikrát, že prostě takhle čekal až… se něco stane, s tím svíravým pocitem očekávání, mírnými vibracemi v podbřišku… Netušil, jak to dopadne, proto se prozatím bránil představám, ale jedno věděl jistě.

 

 

Ačkoliv se mu pohled na Richardův zadek moc zamlouval, měl mnohem větší chuť být dole.

 

 

Pod ním... hluboko…


	2. Chapter 2

Zaklepání. Než se Alex vzpamatoval, Richard byl u dveří a pustil Christiana dovnitř. Alex se na něj usmál a vzpomněl si, že ještě něco nebylo na svém místě. Závěsy.

 

 

"Jestli máte cokoliv na srdci, tak prosím…" vyzval je Richard, v jehož hlasu poprvé za večer Alex rozpoznal nedočkavost, po páteři mu sjelo zachvění, směřující přímo do slabin. Už více než půlhodinu konstantě přijímal mírné impulzy, docela by už uvítal pořádnou stimulaci, pomyslel si.

 

 

"Já jen… nemohl bych se ze začátku jen dívat? Nikdy jsem ve třech…"

 

 

"Jak chceš," nevadil Richardovi Christianův požadavek. "Alexi?"

 

 

"Fajn," zatáhl Alex poslední závěs a opřel se o stěnu mezi okny, očima zkontroloval situaci. Christian se usadil do křesla, a přestože byl Alex moc rád, že přišel, většina jeho pozornosti se zaměřila čistě na Richarda, která jej právě propaloval pohledem, ještě žhavějším a intenzivnějším než v restauraci.

 

 

Alexovo vzrušení o sobě instantně dalo vědět, ztvrdnul a po těle se mu přelilo nádherné horko. Chtělo ho, chtěl se ho dotýkat, líbat, cítit jeho ruce všude… To, co doposud tak potlačoval, konečně tomu mohl dát volný průběh, což také udělal, jakmile se k němu několika kroky Richard přiblížil, dlaní jej chytil za zadní stranu krku a vrhnul se na jeho rty jako smyslů zbavený. Alex ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by mu cokoliv upřel, okamžitě svá ústa pootevřel a polibky stejně hladově oplácel, už jen z nich se zachvěl a kalhoty mu byly stále těsnější a těsnější.

 

 

Richard se k němu tisknul, držel Alexe uvězněného mezi sebou a stěnou, jednu dlaň stále na jeho krku, druhou mu svíral bok, dokud nesjel dozadu a trochu se neodtáhnul, aby mohl Alexovi stisknout zadek. Muž pod ním vydal potěšený zvuk a ještě víc se nalepil na Richarda, z hrdla mu uniklo tlumené zasténání, miloval ten pocit, když se o jeho erekci otřela druhá, krásně se mu z vědění, že ho Richard chce, zatočila hlava.

 

 

Nebo to bylo nedostatkem kyslíku, nevěděl, možná by i přerušil polibek, kdyby jej při jednom takovém pokusu Richard nekousnul do rtu, až se Alex otřásl a ostře nadechl nosem. Následně se ale Richard stáhnul a Alex si uvědomil, že po celou dobu tisknul ruce v pěst a vůbec nic nepodniknul… To musí napravit.

 

 

"Nesnáším trapné začátky," objasnil mu Richard svůj nenadálý útok s mírným úsměvem. Alex nabíral kyslík a pobaveně na druhého muže koukal, ne, vůbec nic mu nevyčítal, naopak se mu jeho chování líbilo… a utvrdilo jej v tom, jakou pozici chce zaujmout.

 

 

"Christiane, až se rozhodneš připojit, jen nám dej vědět…" snažil se říct dost nahlas, aby jej blonďák slyšel, více už se mu ale věnovat nedokázal. Alespoň ne teď, ne s modrýma očima, plnýma hladu a touhy, ne s těmi dokonalými rty, ne s tím silným tělem před sebou. Naklonil se a lapil Richardovy rty svými a konečně se přiměl zvednout ruce a dotknout se jej, rozprostřel dlaně na jeho zádech, jednou doputoval nahoru až do černých vlasů, druhou sklouznul níže…

 

 

Jejich zasténání splynula, jakmile stiskl Richardův zadek, a pak znovu, tiskl si jej tak co nejvíce ke svým slabinám, otíral se o něj a Richard činil totéž, jeho polibky byl stále dravější a naléhavější, začal Alexe zbavovat saka, následně se pustil do knoflíčků košile, kterou mu jen rozhalil, aby se mohl rty přesunout přes krk a klíční kost na hrudník.

 

 

Alex se stále probíral těmi černými vlasy, jež jej fascinovaly skoro stejně jako rty, momentálně zkoumající jeho bradavku. Bože, pomyslel, ale vydal jen neartikulovaný zvuk, když ji Richard sál, načež si už bez okolků kleknul. Tohle upřímně Alex nečekal, ale že by si stěžoval? Shlédl dolu, kde mu Richard právě rozepínal kalhoty a… už jen ten pohled na černovlasého muže, který očividně byl schopen dostat každou druhou ženu či muže a právě mu teď klečel u nohou, a v očích měl čiročirou touhu, když vytahoval Alexovu erekci ze spodního prádla.

 

 

Alex zaklonil hlavu a zátylkem narazil na stěnu. Richardův dech, letmé doteky jazyka a pak vlhko, horko, jež jej obklopilo. Hlasitě vydechl a chytil se po svých stranách parapetu, jak postupně klouzal dál do Richardových úst, a ačkoliv jej nenechal, aby se zanořil celý, uniklo mu z úst spokojené zasténání. Černovlasý muž se mu začal pečlivě věnovat, ale spíše jej jen škádlil a připravoval na něco dalšího, než že by se jej snažil pořádně přiblížit k vrcholu, v určitou chvíli se vždy stáhnul a přesunul svou pozornost k jeho varlatům. Během jednoho takového procesu úplně svléknul Alexovi kalhoty i se spodním prádlem, načež mu nasliněným prstem zajel mezi půlky.

 

 

Alex se v odpověď zachvěl, rozkročil nohy a zkušeně se přiměl uvolnit, což Richard ocenil zamručením. Očividně si kalhoty nechal kvůli tomu, že v nich, mimo jiné, schovával lubrikant, který vzápětí použil. Nadále rty a jazykem přejížděl po Alexově erekci, roztahoval jej a Alex pod jeho péčí skoro vrněl blahem. Richardovy prsty v zadku a jeho ústa na penisu, co mohlo být sakra lepší?

 

 

Ty víš, prolétlo mu hlavou a tváří se mihlo pousmání. Pohlédl dolů, modré oči se k němu upřely.

 

 

"Postel?" zeptal se klečící muž.

 

 

"Jo," zazubil se Alex, načež mu skrze milion-wattový úsměv proniklo zasténání, jelikož Richardova ruka uvnitř narazila… tam. Richard se na něj taky zašklebil a postavil se, oba se pak otočil ke gauči, odkud na ně koukal Christian.

 

 

Nadrženější výraz Alex už dlouho neviděl… Jeho líce byly roztomile růžové, kravatu měl povolenou a ústa pootevřená, oči pak fixované na Alexovu erekci. Pozornost od mladíka mu odvedl opět Richard, který mu pomalu shrnul košili z ramen a počkal, než si ji Alex svlékne, poté mu jako pravý gentleman dal přednost při přesunu na postel.

 

 

Alex si uvědomoval, že je proti oběma mužům v hodně submisivní pozici, jelikož on už na sobě neměl nic, zatímco ti dva byli pořád oblečení, ale když si lehnul na postel, Richard mu nedal žádný prostor, aby se začal cítit byť jen trochu nepříjemně. Okamžitě se nad ním rozkročil, sklonil se k jeho ústům a políbil jej hluboce, ale jemněji než předtím.

 

 

Prohrábnul mu vlasy a pohladil jej po tváři, a Alex toho využil, nechal se líbat, a přestože jedno rameno mu Richard tlačil do postele, přeci se mu nějak povedlo pustit se do knoflíčků na košili.

 

 

Černovlasý muž se od jeho rtů s mlasknutím odtáhnul a Alexovi už poněkolikáté proběhlo myslí, jak sexy chlapa v posteli má. Účes rozcuchaný, rty napuchlé, modré oči zářící chtíčem, bílou košili pod Alexovými dlaněmi zmuchlanou. Richard udržoval oční kontakt, zatímco se Alex pokoušel rozepnout knoflíčky, dýchal mu do tváře a… Alex zasténal, když se tvrdé slabiny otřely o ty jeho, látka Richardových kalhot jej polaskala na erekci, toužící po větším tření.

 

 

Konečně byl Richard bez košile, Alex se rozverně usmál a políbil jej na krk, pak putoval níž… Možná tohle nebyla typická známost na jednu noc, takhle to prostě dříve nevypadalo, ale nějak se mu zdálo, že Richardovi jeho citlivý přístup nevadí. Hlasitě zasténal, když Alex dospěl k jeho bradavce, jež, jak Alex zjistil, stačilo jen jemně laskat a Richard skoro kňučel.

 

 

"Nejenže se na tebe dobře dívá," zaskučel Richard, jakmile se Alex přesunul k druhému citlivému bodu. "ale máš i jiné přednosti…"

 

 

Alex pobaveně zafuněl a hruď se mu zaplnila pýchou, byl moc rád, že dokáže partnera potěšit… Vždycky mu to udělalo radost, prostě už byl takový. Dlaněmi přejížděl po jeho břiše, zádech, jeho kůže byla krásně hladká, Richard jej hladil ve vlasech. Dostal se až k podbřišku, tehdy se mu ale Richard vysmeknul a kompletně se svlékl, proti čemuž Alex rozhodně neprotestoval, naopak při pohledu do rozkroku druhého muže mu v tom vlastní zacukalo.

 

 

"Chci tě na zádech, nevadí to?" položil otázku, jakmile se vrátil do původní pozice, dlaní skoro něžně hladil Alexův hrudník.

 

 

Alex zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se, načež na svých rtech ucítil druhé, Richard byl s jeho odpovědí nadmíru spokojen. O pár minut později zkontroloval stav Alexovy připravenosti, ležící muž vyšel jeho ruce vstříc, stejně tak erekci, jež se otírala o tu jeho.

 

 

"Richarde," vydechl Alex, "nemusíš se držet zpátky."

 

 

Zavrčení, chvilková ztráta horkého těla nad sebou a tlak na vstupu. Alex se přiměl ještě více uvolnit, z hrdla mu vyšel slastný zvuk, jakmile se do něj Richard zasunul až po kořen. Prohnul se v zádech a opět přivítal Richardova ústa, jež si vynutila vstup do těch druhých, Alex mu obmotal nohy kolem pasu, ruce na hladkém hrudníku černovlasého muže.

 

 

S dalšími pohyby Richardových bokou se pokojem nesly poživačné zvuky, jež produkoval především Alex, sem tam umlčen polibky, ale většinou jen doplňován i Richardovo funění a vrčení. Alex měl v hlavě úplně vymeteno, Richard byl skutečně okouzlující, ale že ho dostane až tak moc… Náruživě mu vycházel vstříc, tisknul se k němu, otíral se, bylo v jednom ohni a měl pocit, že musí vzplanout touhou, jež jej úplně pohltila.

 

 

Slast se násobila, blížila se k pomyslné hranici… a přiblížila se o mílový krok, když na své erekci ucítil dotek dlaně, zkušené dlaně, která činila přesně to, co potřeboval. Ale Richard to být nemohl, pořád vnímal, kde se jeho ruce nachází, to znamenalo, že…

 

 

Otevřel oči, jež zmizely za víčky bůhví kdy, a zahleděl se přímo na nádhernou tvář, jež by se dala nazvat andělskou, nemít tak slastný výraz. Christian si kousal ret, chvěl se po celém těle, ale oční kontakt s Alexem udržoval, dokud Alex pohled nesklopil a nezadíval se na Christianovo vzrušení, po němž kmitala mladíkova druhá ruka.

 

 

Christianovo zasténání, Richardovo vrčení, dvě dokonalá mužská těla kolem něj, ta slast, překonalo ho to… Prohnul se v zádech, ostře se nadechnul a s hlasitým stenem na rtech jím projel pocit rozkoše tak intenzivní, až se mu doslova zatmělo před očima. Na břicho mu dopadly prameny spermatu, perfektní uvolnění se rozlilo každou buňkou organismu právě ve chvíli, kdy se Richard nad ním otřásl, přidal další zvířecí zavrčení a s mohutným chvěním se udělal.

 

 

Alex jej se spokojeným výrazem pozoroval, načež se chystal věnovat Christianovi, jenže zjistil, že se tak rozhodl poněkud pozdě. Ale minimálně pohled na v orgasmickém rauši zmítajícího se blonďáka stál za to, podobně jako vědění, že se jeho sperma přidalo k tomu, jež se nacházelo na Alexově břiše.

 

 

"Ty jsi mi pěkná děvka," zamumlal Richard, jenž se svalil vedle Alexe, navzdory svým slovům mu ale nabídl cuknutí koutkem rtů, jež nemělo s pohrdáním nic společného. "Chceš si dát sprchu?"

 

 

"Rád," přijal nabídku Alex, předtím si ale jedno neodpustil. Vztáhnul ruku a zabořil ji do Christianových vlasů, přitáhnul si jej k polibku a… usmál se. Nevěděl, proč to udělal, jen… možná mu chtěl dát více najevo, že je vítaný, kdo ví. Poté se už zvedl z postele a svižným krokem se přesunul do koupelny. Více méně mu nijak nevadilo být znečištěn tímto způsobem, ale jestli měli pokračovat, v což Alex opravdu doufal, zatím se to vyvíjelo velmi, velmi příjemně, tak by mu sprcha mohla přijít vhod.


	3. Chapter 3

Využil sprchový kout a během pěti minut se oddával proudu teplé vody, poté sebral ručník, utřel se a provizorně vysušil vlasy. Při návratu do hlavní místnosti se nejprve jen opřel o futra, výjev na posteli se mu líbil a zasloužil si, aby se jím chvíli pokochal.

 

 

Richard pořád ležel na zádech, ale Christian mu seděl na břiše, skláněl se a líbal staršího muže, který jej líně hladil po zádech, občas zabloudil i níže, ale celá scéna nasvědčovala tomu, že nikam nespěchají. Proto Alexe překvapil Richardův náhlý pohyb, jímž se mu povedlo položit Christiana na záda vedle sebe a setrvačností se přesunout nad něj. Jestli se Alex nepletl, v Richardově výrazu se krátce na to zaleskly zuby a pokojem se rozlehl tichý vzdech, vycházející z Christiana.

Alexovo vzrušení se opět probouzelo k životu, a jak se tak díval, oba muži v posteli na tom byli totožně. Přesunul se k nim a Richard po něm kouknul.

 

 

"Alexi…" zapředl a pohodil hlavou, kýženého efektu dosáhl sice jen z poloviny, jelikož jeho vlasy byly zpocené, přesto Alexe to gesto zas a znovu fascinovalo. "Tady náš společný přítel by rád, abychom se o něj postarali, co myslíš?"

 

 

"Vážně?" naklonil Alex hlavu a sjel pohledem na Christiana, jehož zorničky překrývaly většinu nebeské modři v jeho očích, z Richardových polibků byl celý zadýchaný a rty měl červenější než předtím. Jak rád by z nich slyšel vycházet jeden sten za druhým, sem tam protknuty prosbami. Po páteři mu sjel výboj vzrušení přímo do třísel, jež už opět nabylo solidní tvrdosti. Neodolal, oči přilepené na těch dvou sexy bytostech, pohladil se a s rukou stále na erekci došel k posteli.

 

 

Richard po něm mrknul a odsunul se stranou, aby vzápětí zmizel v koupelně. Alex zaujal jeho místo nad Christianem a sklonil se k němu, opět ochutnal jeho sladké rty, jež mu ochotně vycházel vstříc, vpustily jej dovnitř úst, kde Alexův jazyk prošmejdil každé místečko a zanechal je oba bez dechu. Spokojeně zasténal, jakmile se jejich erekce začaly o sebe líně otírat, neměl potřebu spěchat, proto pohyb nikterak nezrychloval a vyloženě si Christianem hrál.

 

 

Vsál jeho spodní ret a jemně jej opečovával zuby, hleděl do modrých očí, hladil jej po jemné pokožce, zatímco druhé ruce ho ohmatávaly všude možně. Jak je nenasytný, honilo se mu pobaveně hlavou, jelikož cítil Christianovy dlaně chvíli na zádech, chvíli na zadku, bocích a žebrech, pak zase ve vlasech. Líbilo se mu být středem jeho pozornosti, a nejen proto se mu rozhodl dopřát více než jen škádlení rtu, umístil drobné polibky na jeho hladkou čelist, putoval přes krk dolů a s velkým potěšením zjistil, že klíční kosti mladšího muže jsou extrémně citlivé.

 

 

Nebyl prvním mužem, kterému se jejich stimulace líbila, ale také nepatřil mezi většinu, s nimiž měl Alex tu čest. Christian pod ním tiše kňučel, ruce na Alexových bedrech, aby se o něj mohl pořádně třít, byl taky už tvrdý jako skála a určitě by se mu zamlouvala i nějaká práce v těchto partiích. Alexovo srdce bylo těmi rozkošnými zvuky obměkčeno, proto zanechal okusování klíčních kostí a během chvilky se octl tváří v mladíkově vzrušeném klínu, tehdy si povšimnul, že se Richard vrátil.

 

 

Alex se na něj zadíval a pochopil jeho záměr, když se rovněž sklonil a jemně kousnul Christiana na vnitřní stranu stehna, a tak učinil totéž. Společně se pomaloučku přibližovali k erekci, jež se jim tyčila u tváří, ale úspěšně se jí nadále vyhýbali a Christian se zmítal v sevření jejich rukou, kňučel, boky sebou škubaly a pokoj proťal jeden zlomený a velmi hlasitý sten, když se dva jazyky začaly věnovat jeho varlatům, jemně se o ně otíraly, až je Alex obě vsál do úst, zatímco Richard přesunul svou pozornost konečně ke Christianově tvrdosti.

 

 

Následně se jejich jazyky znovu setkaly přímo na špičce po doteku toužící erekce, nezaměnitelná chuť se mísila s whisky, již zřejmě Richard pil před přednáškou a Alexi ji stále vnímal, jak se jejich ústa společně dotýkala Christianova vzrušení, všechno bylo strašně mokré a vlhké, Richardova ústa příjemně měkká a poddajná, přítomná délka zase dokonale tvrdá.

 

 

"Připravím ti ho," ovanul Alexovo ouško horký dech brzy poté, co se druhá ústa z jejich objektu zájmu vytratila. Alex se zachvěl v očekávání, těšil se, až si bude moct to mladé, svůdné tělo vzít a slyšet další a další Christianovy steny, až se bude nacházet uvnitř něj… ale nejprve mu chtěl dopřát něco jiného. Zadoufal, že ve svém věku toho Christian vydrží hodně, a zasunul si jeho erekci do úst skoro až po kořen, ostré nadechnutí pocházející od nejmladšího muže směřovalo přímo do jeho třísel.

 

 

Pohyboval hlavou, sál, lízal a poslouchal, dobře vnímal, jak se Christian blíží k vrcholu, ale stejně neměl v úmyslu se stáhnout, chtěl všechno, co mu byl Christian ochoten dát, proto sál i ve chvíli, kdy se druhý muž prohnul v zádech a vzduch místnosti protnula nadávka, následována nádherným stenem, poté již do Alexových úst vystříkly první prameny spermatu, které stejně jako ty další byly ochotně spolknuty. Alex se odtáhnul, ale jen na moment, aby si otřel ústa, vzápětí umístil drobný polibek na Christianův podbřišek a zahleděl se mu do tváře, uvolněné a zardělé.

 

 

Modré oči se otevřely a ústa se roztáhla v úsměv, Alex se na něj zazubil a zubil se stále víc, když Christianovu tvář protnul stín slasti a ze rtů mu unikl tichý povzdech. Alex se zaměřil na Richarda, který měl právě uvnitř Christiana už třetí prst a vyloženě ho jimi šukal… A Christian byl po proběhnuvším orgasmu uvolněný a celý citlivý, zakňučel a Alex si nemohl nevšimnout, jak se mu znovu penis plní krví a jak proti Richardově ruce malátně přirazil.

 

 

Nutně ho musel mít.

 

 

"Otočíme ho," pronesl Richardovým směrem, načež ten vytáhl prsty z těsného tepla a sledoval, jak Alex nemá absolutně žádnou práci s tím, aby Christiana obrátil na bříško. Alex se následně přesunul zpět, vložil polštář pod mladíkovy boky a zkusmo do těla před sebou strčil prsty. Až z hrudníku se mu vydralo zavrčení, byl krásně kluzký a uvolněný, vytáhl ruku, nasměroval do něj špičku své erekce a vzápětí se do něj ohleduplně zasunul.

 

 

Dal Christianovi čas, otíral se strništěm o jeho záda, líbal jej a trpělivě čekal, dokud proti němu sám nepřirazil, pak už Alex započal v pravidelných pohybech, přinášející mu slast nadpozemskou, ta perfektní těsnost Christianova zadečku, jeho steny, kdykoliv narazil do jeho prostaty, jak se pod ním chvěl a prosil o víc, o rychlejší tempo a tvrdší přírazy… A pak se jeho slova změnila jen ve funění a mlaskavé zvuky, když si před něj klekl Richard, a jak si Alex všimnul, k ničemu jej nenutil ani nevyzval, Christian sál vzal do úst jeho erekci a nechal ji vklouznout co nejhlouběji do krku.

 

 

Z toho pohledu se Alex dostal do varu, kůže mu doslova hořela, touha po uvolnění instantně vzrostla, už se nedokázal držet zpátky. Surově se vrážel do toho subtilního mladého a pružného těla, neměl s ním žádné slitování, nelítostně drtil jeho boky v sevření, bral si ho, šukal ho jako smyslů zbavený a soustředil se jen na svůj vlastní požitek, na to, aby se do toho úzkého zadku tvrdě udělal.

 

 

Hleděl na ty dva, jak Christian Richarda uspokojuje, jak ten má ruku sevřenou v pěsti v plavých vlasech, jak mu zajíždí do úst a jak jim oběma Christian ochotně drží… Mysl mu explodovala, temnota jej společně s rozkoší pohltila a on hluboko v Christianovi vyvrcholil s jeho jménem na rtech, rozklepal se pod vlivem slast, šířící se až do prstů u nohou. Jen díky vůli se na mladíka nesesunul, ale zmoženě odpadnul stranou tak, aby na Richardův rozkrok stále dobře viděl a…

 

 

Přes rty mu přeběhl unavený úsměv, když spatřil, jak Christianovi po bradě teče nezaměnitelná, bílá tekutina. Richardův sten se roznesl pokojem, Alex si všiml, jak se mu jeho černé vlasy definitivně slepily potem, tvář staženou ve slastném výrazu… Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli vypadal přitažlivěji tehdy v restauraci, perfektně upravený a šarmantní, nebo teď, když z něj každým coulem vyzařoval sex.

 

 

Teď.

 

 

Richard se posadil na zadek a přitáhl si Christiana k polibku, nedbaje na to, že v nich zrovna byl jinou částí těla. Koutek úst mu skoro něžně utřel prstem a pohladil jej po vlasech, jež před momentem drtivě svíral v dani. Alex natáhnul paži a využil toho, že Christian se nacházel na všech čtyřech, měl tak dobrý přístup k jeho znovu tvrdému přirození. Dotkl se jej, uchopil jej do dlaně a pozoroval, jak mu Christian přiráží do ruky, sám jej vedl k vrcholu a i jemu se do očí dostala určitá dávka něhy, když mu k uším dolehl sten, nabývající formy jeho vlastního jména. Neměl problém se nepořádku na své ruce zbavit jazykem, na cestu do koupelny už nenacházel sílu. Akorát se posunul na posteli tak, aby se hlavou položil na polštář, Richard si lehl kousek od něj a vypadal… no, prostě spokojeně.

 

 

Christian jim na pár minut zmizel do koupelny, mezitím se jim podařilo alespoň provizorně přikrýt, takže když Christian dorazil zpět, neměl na výběr. Musel si lehnout mezi ně, což mu v jeho docela dost zničeném stavu absolutně nevadilo.

 

 

Ačkoliv to byla záležitost na jednu dvě noci, všichni tři si zvláštním způsobem sedli, vyhovovali si a neměli nutkání se ihned po aktu vypařit. Atmosféra setrvala v příjemném duhu i ve chvíli, kdy se vzdálenosti mezi nimi zminimalizovaly, oči zavřeli takřka ve společném objetí…


End file.
